Naruto Pramuka?
by Aozora Quarix
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Para murid dan guru Konoha sudah sampai di tempat tujuan! Apa aja yah kegiatan mereka selanjutnya? Chapter 3 update!
1. Persiapan persami

Haha, lagi-lagi Ao-chan bikin cerita konyol!

Terinspirasi karena Ao-chan makan oreo(apa hubungannya?)

Yah, waktu lagi makan oreo, Ao-chan inget waktu Ao-chan pramuka! ^^

Waktu itu sih ga seru!!!!

Hujan! Becek! Ga ada ojek! Huh..

Ya dah, nostalgia nya nanti aja! Met baca! ^.^

* * *

_**Title:**_ Naruto Pramuka?

_**Summary:**_ Sekolah Konoha mengadakan persami!!! Semuanya, siap gerak!!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto Pramuka? punya Ao-chan, tapi Naruto-nya punya Masashi. Om Masashi, pinjem bentar yah Naruto-nya! Hehe..

* * *

"Siaaaaappp....... Gerak!!!!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut putih.

3 orang di depannya mengubah posisinya dari lencang depan menjadi berdiri tegak.

"Balik kanaaaaan..... Gerak!!!" teriak laki-laki itu lagi.

Perempuan berambut merah muda dan seorang laki-laki bermodel rambut pantat ayam langsung membalikkan badan mereka.

Tetapi, seorang laki-laki berambut oranye malah menghadap ke kanan.  
_  
Bletak!_

"Baka! Kalau balik kanan itu berarti menghadap belakang. Kalau hadap kanan baru menghadap ke kanan!" omel Kakashi-sensei.

"Maaf, Kakashi-sensei. Ini kan belom diajari!" protes Naruto.

"Naruto! Kalau kau tidak serius, nanti kita bisa kalah dengan team yang lain!" omel Sakura.

"Semuanya! Kumpul!" potong Minato, sang kepala sekolah Konoha.

"**Team 7** ada?" tanya laki-laki tersebut.

"Ada, Minato-sensei." jawab Sasuke.

"**Team 8**?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Hadir." teriak Kiba.

"**Team 9**?"

"Yosh! Ada!!" teriak Lee semangat.

"**Team 10**?"

"Nyam, nyam, ada." jawab Chouji.

"**Team Suna**?"

"Hadir." jawab Kankuro sembari mengangkat tangannya.

"Minna, besok kita akan pergi persami ke Cibubur. Harap semuanya mempersiapkan dirinya di rumah secara baik." perintah Minato.

"Baik!" kata semuanya.

"Hormat..... Gerak!!!" teriak Asuma-sensei.

Semuanya pun memberikan hormat.

"Tegak.... Gerak!!"

Semuanya pun langsung berdiri tegak.

"Bubar.... Jalan!!" teriak Asuma-sensei lagi.

Sekali perintah, semuanya langsung bubar begitu saja.

"Sakura-chan, memangnya persami itu apa yah?" tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya tadi kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Minato-sensei sebelum kita latihan!?" kata Sakura sembari membereskan tasnya.

"Haha, saat itu kan aku sedang bengong." jawab Naruto ringan.

"Lagian bengong terus. Haah." Sakura menarik nafas.

"Persami itu perkemahan Sabtu-Minggu. Besok kan kita akan persami ke Cibubur." jelas Sakura.

"Oh, jadi kita nanti ngapain saja di sana?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja kita akan berkemah, baka! Nanti kita akan mendirikan tenda dan menyalakan api unggun." jelas Sakura lagi.

"Wah, asyik dong! Nanti aku akan membawa banyak makanan!" kata Naruto sembari tertawa.

"Terserah deh. Aku mau pulang dulu. Sasuke, mau pulang bareng, ga?" tanya Sakura ke Sasuke.

"Engga." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura langsung lemas mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, bye!" Sakura pun pergi.

"Naruto, pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Sasuke.

"Ayo!" jawab Naruto riang.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi berkemah besok!" kata Naruto riang.

"Iya, aku juga." jawab Sasuke tersenyum.

Author: "Akrab euy sepasang burung merpati yang sedang jatuh cinta!"

*Author di chidori Sasuke*

"Sasuke, terima kasih yah sudah mengantarkan ku pulang hari ini. Sampai besok!" kata Naruto sembari memasuki pagar rumahnya.

"Bye." balas Sasuke.

**--Persiapan Naruto--**

"Tadaima!" teriak Naruto.

"Anakku!!!!" teriak Minato sembari memeluk Naruto.

"Otou-san! Ngapain sih peluk-peluk!? Baru aja kita ketemu tadi di sekolah!" omel Naruto sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Minato.

"Tadi kau pulang dengan siapa? Pacarmu yah?" Minato mulai menggoda Naruto.

"Bukan! Kami hanya teman kok!" kata Naruto.

"TTM maksudnya?" tanya Minato.

"Bukan!!" teriak Naruto.

"Hey, jadi kalian besok mau persami yah?" tanya Kushina, ibu Naruto.

"Iya, okaa-san." jawab Naruto.

"Sana, bereskan barang-barang kalian. Nanti okaa-san akan mempersiapkan makanan untuk kalian." kata Kushina.

"Ha'i." jawab Naruto malas.

"Nee, nee, Naruto, tadi itu pacarmu kan!?" goda Minato lagi.

"Otou-san berisik!" omel Naruto sembari membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Wah, ngambek deh." kata Minato.

"Gara-gara kau juga sih." kata Kushina.

"Haha, aku kan hanya iseng sedikit." jawab Minato.

Kushina hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya melihat suaminya begitu jahil.

**--Persiapan Sasuke--**

_Besok bawa apa aja yah?_ batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Besok kau harus jaga diri yah! Jangan lupa bawa baju secukupnya. Bawa obat juga! Bawa senter, makanan, dan uang. Terus bawa bla, bla, bla.." kata Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"Ni-chan repot banget. Kan yang mau pergi aku, bukan ni-chan." kata Sasuke.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku kan harus melindungi my beloved Otouto!" jawab Itachi.

"Huh." dengus Sasuke yang sebal karena kakaknya terlalu over protective.

"Terserah ni-chan deh." kata Sasuke.

**--Persiapan Sakura--**

"Baju, jaket, bedak, lipstik, senter, makanan, uang, obat,..." gumam Sakura yang sedang membereskan tasnya.

"Apa lagi yang lupa yah?" kata Sakura sembari mengingat-ingat.

"Oh iya! Kamera! Besok aku akan memfoto Sasuke sebanyak-banyaknya. Fufufufufu.." tawa Sakura yang bikin orang tua Sakura merasa Sakura rada-rada tidak normal hari itu.

**--Persiapan Kakashi--**

"Main ke tempat Iruka-sensei dulu, ah! Nanti malam baru beresin barang bawaan besok!" kata Kakashi keluar dari rumahnya.

**--Persiapan Shikamaru--**

"Shikamaru! Kau kan sudah besar! Sana, beresin barang mu sendiri! Masa okaa-san yang beresin!" omel ibunya Shikamaru.

"Ha'i, ha'i, mendokusei." keluh Shikamaru.

"Kau bilang apa tadi!?" omel ibunya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Shikamaru.

_Wanita..._ batin Shikamaru.

**--Persiapan Ino--**

_Besok bawa alat make up yang banyak, biar tidak kalah oleh jidat lebar itu! _batin Ino.

**--Persiapan Chouji--**

"Nyam, nyam, keripik sudah, mie instant sudah, kentang sudah,..." gumam Chouji sembari memeriksa sebuah kantung plastik penuh makanan.

**--Persiapan Kiba--**

"Hey, Akamaru. Maaf yah, besok aku harus pergi ke Cibubur dan tidak bisa membawamu." kata Kiba.

"Guk, guk!" omel Akamaru.

"Maafkan aku yah!!" kata Kiba.

"Guk!" omel Akamaru lagi.

"Nanti aku akan bawakan oleh-oleh deh!" kata Kiba.

Tapi percuma, Akamaru tetap ngambek.

**--Persiapan Shino--**

"Bwung, bwung, bwung, bwung.."

Hanya suara serangga tersebut yang terdengar dari rumah Shino. *Author sweadropped*

**--Persiapan Hinata--**

"Semuanya sudah beres. Aku akan memanggang kue untuk Naruto-kun ah. Semoga ia mau makan." kata Hinata tersipu malu.

**--Persiapan Neji--**

Neji kan anak teladan, dia membereskan barang-barangnya dan langsung tidur mimpiin Gaara. Zzzz..

**--Persiapan Lee--**

"Sarung tinju, papan latihan, barbel,..." gumam Lee yang membawa banyak alat olah raga.

**--Persiapan Ten Ten--**

Ten Ten mah adem ayem aja!

Buktinya dia udah beresin barang-barangnya dan lagi nonton TV.  
**  
--Persiapan Gaara--**

Gaara santai, semuanya udah diberesin sama Shukaku. (Shukaku ganti profesi jadi pelayan Gaara. XD)

**--Persiapan Temari--**

Temari sedang mempersiapkan semua barang-barang yang penting. Tidak lupa kipasnya yang besar juga dibawa olehnya.

**--Persiapan Kankuro--**

Kankuro bukannya beresin barang, malah main barbie.

**===^.^===**

"Sekarang Kurenai-sensei akan memberitahu kalian nomor bis yang akan kalian tumpangi." jelas Minato.

"Perhatian kepada murid Konoha, diharap bisa tenang." kata Kurenai kaya pengumuman anak ilang aja.

Para murid yang tadinya ribut menjadi diam.

"Team 7, team 8, dan team 10 di bis 1. Team 9 dan team Suna di bis 2. Sedangkan para guru di bis 3." jelas Kurenai.

Para murid dan guru Konoha pun memasuki bis mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Nyak, chapter 1 memang ga begitu berarti, tapi di chapter 2 (mungkin) bakalan seru! ^^

Di chapter 1 ini cuman ada perkenalan doang.

Kalau dibeberin di sini kan ga seru! Hehe.

Daftar para murid dan guru sekolah Konoha yang ikut persami:

**Team 7: **Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura

**Team 8: **Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino

**Team 9: **Neji, Lee, Ten Ten

**Team 10: **Kiba, Shino, Hinata

**Team Suna: **Gaara, Kankuro, Temari  
**  
Para Guru:** Minato, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Guy, Sai, Yamato

Hehe, Ao-chan sengaja bikin Sai jadi guru, soalnya nanti team 7 kelebihan 1 orang dan yang lain protes lagi. T,T

Huhuhuhu, gagal deh!!

**Neji:** "Author geblek! Katanya mau hiatus!"  
**  
Ao-chan: **"Yey, emang ga boleh ga jadi hiatus!? Abisnya, gua masih bingung nih mau hiatus atau kaga. Lagian ngapain sih katain gua geblek!? Masih untung dikau ku kasih jatah 1 bus sama Gaara!"

**Gaara:** "....."  
**  
Sasuke: **"Awas lu yah kalau nanti gua di pair-in sama Sakura! Gua maunya sama Naruto!" *Ngancem pake pisau*

**Ao-chan:** "Ah~ Yayang Saske gituu!!" *Author di chidori sama Sasuke*

**Sakura:** *Duduk diem di pojokan ruangan*

**Naruto:** "Nee, nee, Sakura-chan! Ga usah sedih gitu! Nanti pair-nya sama aku aja deh!"

**Sasuke: **"Kaga ada! Lu pair nya sama gua!" *Nyeret Naruto pergi*

**Naruto:** "Noooeesss!!!!"

**Ao-chan:** "Ancur lagi deh! Udah ah, lebih bagus meningan kalian pada minta rippiu ke para readers!"

**Tobi:** "Buat readers, kan Tobi itu anak baek, jadi minta rippiu yah!!"

**Kiba:** "Ngapain lu di sini!? Di sini tuh saatnya tampil anak gaul Konoha, bukan Akatsuki! Akatsuki kan udah dapet banyak jatah!"

**Tobi:** "Yeeey, emang ga boleh!?"

**Shikamaru:** "Engga."

**Tobi:** *Nangis*

**Itachi:** "Ya sudahlah Tobi. Relakan saja kita tidak muncul. Paling-paling kita bakalan dendam sama sang author!"

**Ao-chan:** "Ampuuunn, kakak ipar-ku!"

**Itachi:** "Siapa yang lu sebut kakak ipar!?"

**Ao-chan:** "Ya elulah! Kan Saske udah jadi suami gua! Wahahaha" *Author di tabok Sasuke FC*

**Ao-chan:** "Itachi jahat!! Tadi kan gua udah kasih jatah juga!"

**Itachi:** "Iya sih, tapi seencrit banget! Meningan ga usah!"

**Ao-chan:** *Langsung menghapus nama Itachi di daftar orang-orang yang akan muncul di chapter berikutnya*

**Sakura:** "Jangan lupa, rippiu!!!" ^.^


	2. Di perjalanan

Waduh, ternyata di chapter 1 Ao-chan banyak melakukan kesalahan!

Makasih yang udah mau koreksi dan maafin Ao-chan yah!! --berlutut--

Sekali lagi, maafin Ao-chan!!!! .

Ao-chan bakalan janji buat ga lakuin kesalahan lagi!!!

Beneran!! Demi Jashin-sama, Ao-chan ga sengaja!!! *Disamber Jashin-sama*

Nanti di koreksi lagi yah kalo Ao-chan salah!! ^^

Sesuai permintaan Tayuya-senpai, Ao-chan munculin Hidan dan Deidara di chapter ini!!!

Awas yah kalo ga baca! *Ngancem*

*Di sepak sama Tayuya*

Hahaha, met baca! ^^

* * *

**Warning:** OOC banget!!!!!!!!

* * *

**--Bus 1--**

_"Naik, naik ke puncak gunung tinggi, tinggi sekali.._

_Naik, naik ke puncak gunung tinggi, tinggi sekali.._

_Kiri kanan ku lihat tajak banyak pohon strawberry!"_

Naruto bernyanyi dengan sangat riang gembira, cuman yang denger ga seriang dia.

Semuanya yang menduduki bus 1 langsung mengeluarkan kepala dari jendela untuk menghirup udara segar, kecuali Sasuke.

Sasuke daritadi sibuk tepuk tangan untuk Naruto dan suaranya.

"Aduh, aku jadi malu! Udah ah! Jangan puji aku lagi!" Naruto tersipu malu.

"Suiitt! Suiit!! Uke-ku emang paling mantep suaranya!" puji Sasuke lebay.

"Sasuke! Lu gila yah muji suara orang sarap kaya dia!?" teriak Kiba.

Sasuke pun memberikan death glare-nya kepada Kiba.

Kiba cuman bisa menutup mulutnya.

"Naruto, pindah! Aku mau duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke!" sela Ino.

"Ino-pig! Beraninya kau mencuri start duluan! Kan janjinya nanti kalau sudah sampai ke Cibubur!" protes Sakura.

"Apa sih, Jidat lebar!? Berisik! Terserah aku dong mau duduk di mana!" balas Ino.

"Apa kau bilang, Ino-pig!? Coba kau ulangi!" teriak Sakura marah.

"Jidat lebar, jidat lebar, jidat lebar, jidat lebar!!!" teriak Ino.

Perang Dunia 3 pun di mulai.

_Ck, merepotkan sekali yang namanya wanita itu, _batin Shikamaru.

"Hm, namanya juga wanita. Nyam.." balas Chouji.

"Chouji!? Lu bisa baca pikiran gua!?" teriak Shikamaru kaget.

"Ehm? Iyalah. Gua kan ajaib bin sakti, makanya gua tau lu mikir apa." jawab Chouji.

_Gila, ga nyangka punya temen yang bisa magic kaya Deddy KokBusyet! _batin Shikamaru.

"Chouji, kenapa lu ga masuk The Master aja?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Katanya, gua masih terlalu muda buat The Master! Nyam.." jawab Chouji sembari makan.

"Lho!? Sekarang kan ada The Master Junior! Jadi lu kan bisa magic-magic an di situ!" Shikamaru promosi.

Pembicaraan mereka berdua pun berlanjut sampai seterusnya, seterusnya, dan seterusnya.

Karena macet, beberapa pedagang di tepi jalan mulai masuk ke dalam bus.

Sebenernya sih bukan bus, tapi kopaja yang di sewa sama Minato.

Kata Minato sih biar hemat.

_Minato-sensei kaga modal nih! _batin Sasuke.

_Sejak kapan babe gua ketularan si Kakuzu yah? _batin Naruto.

"Dijual, cincin! Gelang! Kalung! Murah!" teriak salah satu pedagang yang ternyata adalah Hidan!

"Weeehh!! Lu yang udah bunuh Asuma-sensei yah!! Sini kau!!! Tak templeng!!" teriak Shikamaru.

_Bletak!_

Sakura nyambit Shikamaru.

"Berisik banget sih bacot lu!" kata Sakura yang ga nyadar sedari tadi dirinya juga berisik dengan Ino.

"Tau nih Shikamaru! Lagian kan Asuma-sensei masih hidup! Kebanyakan nonton Naruto Shippuuden sih!" dukung Ino.

"Sorry, gua ga mau cari ribut di sini!" kata Hidan sok cool.

"Lu ngapain di sini? Ganti profesi?" ejek Kiba.

"Tau ah, gelap! Si Kakuzu yang nyuruh gua jualan! Katanya sih buat tambahan kas Akatsuki." omel Hidan.

"Sebegitu miskinnya kah Akatsuki sampai jualan di tepi jalanan?" tanya Shino.

"Bukan miskin, tapi Kakuzu nya aja yang mata duitan." jawab Hidan.

"Terus, seme mu di mana?" tanya Shino lagi.

"Tuh, lagi ngamen di kopaja lain!" jawab Hidan.

"Aduh, ini mah gua cuman buang-buang waktu di sini! Jadi mau beli ga? Gua lagi buru-buru nih! Biasa, orang keren selalu sibuk." kata Hidan narsis.

"Naru, kamu mau beli apa ga?" tawar Sasuke.

"Engga ah, aku kan bukan cewe! Mana mungkin aku beli cincin!" tolak Naruto.

"Ah, jangan begitu dong! Nanti aku juga beliin cincin buat pernikahan kita!" goda Sasuke.

"Ah~ Jangan begitu dong yayang Sasuke! Jadi malu!" jawab Naruto.

Tentu saja yang lainnya pada sweatdropped melihat pair yang satu ini.

"Aku beli dong yang ini!" kata Sakura.

"Aku juga yang ini!" kata Ino.

"Sip! Mana duitnya?" tanya Hidan.

"Idih, sabar kali, om!" jawab Ino.

"Ada yang mau beli lagi ga?" tanya Hidan.

"Ga ada!!" teriak semuanya.

"Ya udah, gua mau pindah dulu ke kopaja lain! Yuk dadah bye-bye!" kata Hidan.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata menghampiri Naruto.

"Enh, Naruto, ini ada kue untukmu. Tolong di makan yah!" kata Hinata malu-malu kucing.

"Wah, makasih yah, Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto senang.

_Krauk.._

"Enak banget! Muantap!!" puji Naruto lebay.

Tak terasa, hawa pembunuh keluar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto, aku mau kembali ke kursi ku dulu yah!" kata Hinata buru-buru.

"Lho? Hinata? Kenapa kau pergi buru-buru?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Hinata aneh yah, Sasuke." kata Naruto.

"Emang dari lahirnya begitu kali." jawab Sasuke dengan muka innocent-nya.

**--Bus 2--**

Nah, di bus 2 lebih tenangan!

Temari yang tidur terlalu malam tak sengaja tertidur di dalam bus.

"Shika... Shika..." gumamnya.

Sebenarnya yang di maksud Temari itu bukan Shikamaru, melainkan kijang. Kijang bahasa Jepangnya Shika. Temari kan suka banget sama kijang.

"Lee! Jangan lari-lari di dalam bus!" tegur Ten Ten.

"Kata Guy-sensei, kita harus tetap mengkobarkan semangat anak muda di mana pun kita berada!" jawab Lee yang sekarang sedang push up.

"Tapi kalau di dalam bus bisa-bisa supirnya pusing gara-gara kau!" omel Ten Ten.

_Emang udah daritadi pusing kali gara-gara si mba situ teriak-teriak mulu, _batin supir bus, eh, kopaja tersebut.

"Gaara, tutup mata kamu dong!" goda Neji.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Sudahlah, tutup saja! Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu merasa nikmat tenan." kata Neji.

"Apa sih???" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Tutup dulu mata kamu!" perintah Neji.

"Ehm.. Ya dah deh!" kata Gaara sembari menutup mulutnya.

"Sekarang, buka mulut kamu sedikit aja!" perintah Neji lagi.

"Udah." kata Gaara.

"Ehm!! Ah!! Neji-san! Udah ah, stop!" kata Gaara.

"Gimana? Mau lagi?" tanya Neji.

"Mau. Tapi kali ini aku ga mau tutup mataku." kata Gaara.

"Ya udah deh." kata Neji.

"Terus, aku juga ga mau di suapin lagi! Aku mau makan sendiri aja kuenya!" kata Gaara.

"Yah, yayang begitu! Padahal aku kan mau suapin kamu! Lagipula aku sampe capek lho bikin kue ini untuk kamu." kata Neji kecewa.

Padahal yang bikin ntu kue si Hinata. Neji ngakunya.

Gaara udah bodo amat. Gaara melanjutkan acara makan kuenya.

"Mama! Mama jangan pergi!" terdengar sebuah suara laki-laki yang berpura-pura menjadi suara cewe.

"Nak, kamu di sini saja! Maafkan mama karena mama akan pergi jauh. Pasti mama akan kembali kok!" kali ini suara laki-laki tersebut terdengar seperti suara ibu-ibu.

"Mama! Aku ga mau kehilangan mama! Mama jangan pergi!"

"Maafkan bunda, nak. Mama benar-benar harus pergi."

"Ibunda!!!!"

"Selamat tinggal, anakku."

Ohh, ternyata Kankuro lagi main drama barbie.

Di tangan kanannya terdapat barbie yang kelihatannya lebih dewasa, sedangkan di tangan kirinya terdapat barbie yang kelihatannya masih anak-anak.

Di pipi Kankuro terdapat air mata karena terharu dengan dramanya sendiri.

_Gila, berbakat kali yah gua jadi sutradara film!? _batin Kankuro.

Kemudian Kankuro berdelik ke arah Gaara dan Neji yang lagi sibuk pacaran.

Kankuro mendekati mereka berdua dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Gaara-chan, nii-chan lu napa? Tampangnya serem amat!" kata Neji ketakutan.

"Tau deh!" kata Gaara yang juga ketakutan.

"Kalian berdua...." kata Kankuro dengan suara bergetar.

Neji dan Gaara ketakutan dengan tingkah Kankuro.

"Mana ekspersinya!!!??" teriak Kankuro.

Yang diomelin langsung gubrak.

"Kurang pas!!! Semestinya kalian lebih mesra! Terus Gaara lu mesti bla bla bla dan Neji, lu mesti bla bla bla.." komentar Kankuro.

_Susahnya punya kakak rada-rada, _batin Gaara.

**--Bus 3--**

Siapa bilang guru itu lebih tertib dan lebih bijaksana daripada murid?

Buktinya, di sekolah Konoha murid dan guru itu sama saja.

"Jiraiya!" teriak Tsunade sembari menyambit Jiraiya dengan sebuah buku.

"Aduh, kenapa sih Tsunade? Masa pagi-pagi kepalaku sudah di sambit!" protes Jiraiya.

"Lagian lu pagi-pagi udah baca majalah bokep! Aduuh! Salah apa sih gua bisa sampe satu bus sama lu!?" Tsunade mulai frustasi.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama, tolong sebagai kepala yayasan sekolah Konoha, anda diharap tenang." tegur Minato.

"Arrgh!! Lu juga sama aja, Minato! Emang lu kira gua ga inget!? Lu kan juga baca majalah bokep waktu pelajaran gua dulu!" Tsunade benar-benar frustasi karena dikelilingi cowo-cowo bokep.

"Tsunade-sama! Itu aib!!! Jangan dibuka!! Biarkanlah jadi rahasia Ilahi!" Minato beralih profesi menjadi ustad.

Yang lagi bermesraan ga mentingin orang-orang biadab yang lagi ribut.

Misalkan Kakashi dan Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, nanti hari Rabu mau pergi nonton ga sama aku?" tanya Kakashi.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi-sensei. Hari Rabu aku sudah buat janji dengan seseorang." tolak Iruka.

"Hah!? Dengan siapa!? Tak jewer kuping tuh orang!" omel Kakashi.

"Aku ada janji dengan Mizuki-sensei." jawab Iruka.

"Ga bisa! Kalau lu pergi sama dia, nanti gua raikiri si Mizuki!" ancam Kakashi.

"Perasaan kita lagi ga ada ninja-ninjaan deh." kata Sai.

Sekarang kita beralih ke Asuma dan Kurenai.

"Kurenai, matamu merah sekali dan indah sekali!" puji Asuma.

"Ah~ Bang Asuma bisa aja!" kata Kurenai.

"Beneran!! Matamu tuh semerah bunga mawar! Walaupun matamu semerah bunga mawar, kecantikanmu melebihi bunga mawar!" puji Asuma lebay.

"Ah~ Jangan begitu dong! Aku kan jadi malu!" kata Kurenai malu.

"Ini buat kamu." kata Asuma sembari memberikan setangkai bunga kamelia.

Kurenai mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Aduh, Bang Asuma. Bang Asuma baik banget sama aku! Aku bener-bener cinta sama Bang Asuma! Kita sehidup semati yah, Bang!" kata Kurenai terharu.

"Pasti! Tanpa kamu, dunia itu hampa dan kosong." puji Asuma lagi.

Yamato daritadi kaya nonton sinetron aja lietin Asuma dan Kurenai bermesraan.

_Haduh, coba aja gua punya pacar, _batin Yamato.

Saat Yamato sedang mengkhayal, Guy sedang berolah gara.

Guru sama murid sama aja. *Author sweatdropped*

"Hyah! Ini dia semangat anak muda! Ayo semuanya! Kita berolah raga!" teriak Guy.

"Ogah." jawab semuanya berbarengan.

"Udah sampe, un!" teriak sang supir kopaja.

"Widih, cepet juga yah! Gua kira bakalan nyampe 3 jam! Taunya cuman 2 jam 59 menit!" kata Minato.

"Itu mah sama aja, o'on!" kata Tsunade.

"Tunggu, un! Bayar dulu dong!" omel supir kopaja tersebut, Deidara.

"Minato, emang lu belom bayar?" tanya Asuma.

"Hehe, belom tuh!" kata Minato dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Minato!!!! Lu jadi kepsek yang beneran dikit kek!!! Masa kopaja aja belom lu bayar!?" Tsunade beneran frustasi.

"Terus murid-murid gimana dong!?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ah, paling-paling mereka cuman lagi dipalak sama supir bus mereka, un!" jawab Deidara santai.

"Cuman!? Gimana dengan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura!?" teriak Iruka

"Ya sudah, aku akan ke bus mereka. Aku yang akan bayar." kata Jiraiya.

"Wah, tumben lu murah hati! Biasa pelit!" kata Tsunade yang sudah normal kembali.

"Lu ngejek atau puji?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Dua-duanya!" jawab Tsunade santai.

Jiraiya yang swt turun bus dan menghampiri bus murid-murid.

"Jadi gimana, un? Bayar dong!" omel Deidara.

"Wedeh, sabar mas! Tunggu." kata Minato.

"Kita patungan yuk!" ajak Minato.

_Kepsek ga modal, un! _batin Deidara.

"Semuanya berapa?" tanya Kurenai.

"Semuanya Rp.350.000, un!" jawab Deidara.

"Gila! Mahal banget! Kopaja aja mahal!" kata Minato.

"Mas, di jaman sekarang itu duit adalah segalanya, un!" kata Deidara yang ketularan Kakuzu.

"Lagian mas pelit banget sih! Padahal kepsek, un." tambah Deidara.

"Tau nih, kepsek pelit!" ejek Kakashi.

"Kakashi, nanti gua segel kyuubi ke lu lho!" ancam Minato.

"Udah dibilangin ga ada ninja-ninjaan." kata Sai lagi.

"Ya sudah, nih!" kata Minato sembari menyodorkan uang dengan muka yang sangat tidak ikhlas.

"Gitu dong, un! Ya udah deh, gua cabut dulu yah! Sono lu semua turun!" usir Deidara.

"Udah dibayar, ngusir lagi lu! Nanti gua gibeng nih!" ancem Guy.

"Kalo butuh tumpangan, nanti tinggal telepon ke blackberry gua yah, un! Bye!" kata Deidara yang kemudian langsung tancep gas.

"Semuanya, kumpul!" teriak Minato.

Para murid mulai berkumpul membentuk sebuah barisan sesuai kelompok mereka.

"Mulai hari ini, kita akan mengadakan persami! Jadi semuanya, diharapkan jangan melanggar peraturan." kata Minato.

"Baik." jawab semuanya.

"Kertas peraturan nanti akan dibagikan oleh Iruka-sensei." kata Minato.

"Oh iya, jangan pernah sekalipun melanggar peraturan nomor 3." tambah Minato.

Semua murid pun penasaran dengan peraturan nomor 3 tersebut.

_Apa sih peraturan nomor 3 itu? _batin Naruto.

* * *

Selesai akhirnya!!!!

Tolong dikoreksi yah! ^^

Biar Ao-chan ga lakuin kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya!

Nanti para Akatsuki (mungkin) bakalan muncul di chapter berikutnya! (Kalau kaga males. XD)

**Naruto:** "Peraturan nomor 3 apa sih??"

**Ao-chan:** "Ah, mau tau aja lu!"

**Naruto: **"Yaiyalah! Masa yaiya dong!"

**Ao-chan:** "Sasuke!!!! Uke mu kumat!!" *Author di bakar sama Sasuke*

**Sasuke:** "Kalau anda berkenan, tolong tinggalkan rippiu! Kami tunggu!"


	3. Sudah sampai!

Hwaaa, Ao-chan lama amet yah updatenya!!!

Maap yah udah lama banget updatenya, soalnya Ao-chan di sibukkan oleh tugas sekolah yang segunung. *dendam sama sekolah*

Terus, ada 2 pengumuman yang penting menurut Ao-chan, tapi mungkin ga penting menurut readers sekalian.  
1. Fic Ao-chan yang judulnya "Because Chocolate" di berhentikan.  
2. Akhirnya Itachi menyetujui hubungan Ao-chan dengan Sasuke! -dijitak-

Maap buat yang baca "Because Chocolate" karena di berhentikan begitu saja.

Tadinya fic ini juga Ao-chan mau berhentikan, tapi ga jadi deh.

Hehe...

* * *

Warning: sekali OOC tetep OOC! Merdeka!!!!! *gaje*

* * *

"Neji-san, apa sih peraturan nomor 3 itu?" tanya Gaara kepada kekasihnya.

"Ga tau juga tuh, yang." jawab Neji.

Semua murid mulai berbicara tentang peraturan 3 itu.

"Hwaaa!! Jangan-jangan ga boleh ada boneka!" teriak Kankuro.

"Jangan-jangan ga boleh pacaran!" tebak Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan ga boleh makan!" tebak Chouji juga.

"Kalau ga makan kita pasti mati! Baka!" kata Ino.

"Hehe, iya juga sih." jawab Chouji.

"Semuanya, tenang!!" teriak Minato.

"Iruka-sensei, silahkan dibagikan kertasnya." kata Minato.

Iruka mulai membagikan kertas yang berisi 10 peraturan.

10 Peraturan:

1. Selalu tertib di manapun kau berada.

2. Dilarang makan permen waktu upacara

3. Dilarang masuk ke dalam rumah kosong besar di arah Timur.

4. Jangan buang sampah sembarangan.

5. Cuci kaki sebelum bobo.

6. Dilarang berbicara seme-uke.

7. Bangun bobo langsung gosok gigi.

8. Bobo jangan malam-malam, tapi pagi-pagi aja.

9. Dilarang chatting, facebook-an, e-mail-an, internet-an.

10. Dilarang baca yaoi.

"Minato-sensei, saya mau tanya dong!" kata Chouji.

"Ada apa, Chouji?" tanya Minato.

"Kan pas upacara ga boleh makan permen. Kalau makan potato chips boleh ga?" tanya Chouji.

Minato tampak berpikir keras.

"Boleh deh! Asalkan jangan lupa nanti bagi-bagi ke sensei yah!" kata Minato.

Minato langsung dijitak Tsunade.

_Yah, berkurang deh jatah makanan gua, _batin Chouji.

"Minato-sensei, kalau buang sampah di kali boleh ga? Kan itu bukan sembarangan tempat." tanya Shino.

Minato tampak berpikir keras lagi.

"Ga boleh!" jawab Minato tegas.

_Tumben otaknya bener, _batin Tsunade.

"Pa, masa ga boleh ngomong tentang seme-uke!?" protes Sasuke.

"Siapa yang lu sebut 'pa'?" tanya Minato rada-rada esmosi, eh, emosi.

"Minato-sensei dong! Kan nanti kalau udah gede aye pengen lamar si Naruto." jawab Sasuke santai.

"Teme! Lu bikin malu terus! Malu gua punya pacar kaya lu!" omel Naruto.

"Ah, Yayang Naruto jangan begitu dong!" kata Sasuke memohon Naruto.

"Kalau gua kesel nanti kita putus nih! Nanti gua pacaran sama Sai-sensei aja!" ancam Naruto.

"Jangan!!!! Aku minta maaf deh!!!" kata Sasuke nangis darah.

"Naruto, kapanpun kau siap aku pasti akan menjadi pacarmu." kata Sai sambil berpose model di majalah jadul yang kemarin dia baca.

_Sai-sensei posenya jadul amet, _batin Sakura.

"Jangan! Baiklah, om akan menyetujui kalian pacaran daripada Naruto-chan pacaran sama Sai yang udah tua." kata Minato.

Yang ditolak langsung duduk sendirian di pojokan *pendopo.

"Minato-sensei, kok kita ga boleh baca yaoi!?" teriak Temari, Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, dan Hinata marah.

"Pokonya ga boleh! TITIK! Ga ada tanda koma, tanda petik, tanda pagar, tanda seru, tanda tanya." kata Minato panjang lebar.

"Minato-sensei ga asyik!!!!" teriak semuanya.

Tsunade mulai angkat bicara.

"Diam semuanya!!" teriaknya sampai beberapa urat kemarahan muncul di kepalanya.

Semuanya langsung terdiam.

"Memalukan kaum perempuan saja kalian ini!" teriak Tsunade lagi.

"Dan kau Minato." kata Tsunade tenang ke Minato.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Minato.

"Masa kami para fujoshi tidak boleh baca yaoi!? Cepat hapus peraturan nomor 10 itu!!!!" teriak Tsunade lebih kencang.

"Ba-baik, Tsunade-sama!!" kata Minato ketakutan.

_Yessss, _batin para fujoshi-er.

"Minato-sensei, kok kita tidurnya pagi? Emang ada acara apa saja?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Padahal sekarang saja aku sudah ngantuk." tambah Shikamaru.

"Lihat saja nanti. Sekarang waktunya pembagian tenda. Silahkan, Sai-sensei." kata Minato.

"Baik. Di sini sudah ada 4 tenda." kata Sai.

"Tenda yang paling di sebelah kanan diisi oleh Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, dan Gaara." kata Sai.

"Di sebelahnya diisi oleh Lee, Chouji, dan Kankuro." kata Sai lagi.

"Di sebelahnya lagi diisi oleh Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Shino."

"Di sebelahnya lagi diisi oleh Temari, Hinata, Ten Ten."

"Di paling kiri diisi oleh Sakura dan Ino." kata Sai yang mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

_Yah, ga setenda deh sama Sasuke, _batin Ino dan Sakura.

"Sai-sensei, kenapa tidak sesuai dengan kelompok saja?" tanya Sakura kesel.

"Maaf, keputusan guru tidak bisa diganggu gugat." jawab Sai.

"Dobe, bersiap-siap yah malam ini!" kata Sasuke dengan mata yang bikin author nosebleeds segayung. (Maksudnya mata yang mempesona)

"Hyah~! Yayang Sasuke jangan begitu! Kan ada Neji dan Gaara!" kata Naruto dengan muka andalannya. *Nosebleeds-nya author kini seember*

"Kan bisa jadi foursome." kata Sasuke. *Author pingsan gara-gara pendarahan*

"Ngapain sih gua mesti setenda sama lu!?" omel Sakura.

"Idih, gua juga mana mau setenda sama lu! Bisa-bisa jidat lebar lu ditularin ke gua." kata Ino.

"Ino pig!" balas Sakura.

"Jidat lebar!" balas Ino.

Dst, dst, dst...

"Gaara, jangan pernah kamu menoleh ke Sasuke atau Naruto!" kata Neji yang sudah mengaktifkan byakugan-nya.

Author: Di bilang ga ada ninja-ninjaan!!!!!!

"Ya ampun, Neji-san. Neji-san jangan terlalu cemburuan gitu dong! Tenang saja, selamanya aku menjadi milikmu." kata Gaara (sok) puitis.

"Yayang baik deh! Aku tambah cinta ke yayang!" kata Neji sembari memeluk Gaara.

Hinata, Ten Ten, Kurenai, dan Tsunade foto-foto Neji dan Gaara yang lagi berpelukan.

_Kumat deh fujoshi-nya si Kurenai, _batin Asuma.

Sedangkan Temari sedang men-death glare Neji.

Neji yang merasakan hawa tidak enak langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Balik ah ke tenda, ngantuk." kata Shikamaru.

"Yamato-sensei, para guru tidur di mana?" tanya Kankuro dan Shino berbarengan.

"Para guru tidur di *pendopo." jawab Yamato.

"Curang!!!!" teriak semuanya.

"Kalian berani melawan?" tanya Yamato dengan mukanya yang menyeramkan.

Saking menakutkan wajahnya, pohon-pohon di sekitar Yamato pun tiba-tiba layu, termasuk Zetsu yang lagi nyapu lapangan.

Biasa, Zetsu dipaksa Kakuzu buat cari duit tambahan kas Akatsuki.

Para murid langsung diam.

"Semuanya silahkan ngapain aja, mau jungkir balik kek, bunuh diri kek, makan kek, terserah! Yang pasti jam 12 nanti kita akan ada upacara." kata Jiraiya yang menyela tatapan Yamato.

"Semuanya, bubar!"

Para murid-murid Konoha mulai pergi ke tendanya masing-masing untuk membereskan barang bawaan mereka.

**Tenda 1**

Terlihat Naruto sedang meletakkan tasnya di tanah.

"Masa jam 12 sih upacaranya! Kan panas banget!" keluh Naruto.

"Sabar yah, yang." jawab Sasuke sembari mengipasi Naruto tangannya.

"Heh! Naruto! Sasuke! Awas lu yah kalau lu deketin Gaara-chan! Nanti gua sunat lu berdua!" ancam Neji.

"Halah, ngapain gua deketin uke lu!? Uke gua tuh lebih sexy dan manis! Uke lu apaan tuh? Item-item di matanya kaya panda gaje!" hina Sasuke. *Author bersiap-siap lari dari Gaara FC*

"Uaappa!?" teriak Neji lebay.

"Apa lu bilang?!" tanya Neji marah.

"Uke lu item-item di matanya kaya panda gaje." ulang Sasuke dengan sok innocent-nya.

"Gua hajar juga mulut lu!" kata Neji yang mulai menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kan tadi lu nanya. Makanya gua ulang." kata Sasuke yang masih sok innocent.

"Oke, uke gua emang punya lingkaran hitam di matanya, tapi itu malah bikin dia kelihatan lebih imut. Daripada uke lu! Apa itu kumis gaje? Kaya kucing kesasar ke sekolah Konoha." ejek balik Neji.

"Heh! Cabut kata-kata lu tadi!" ancam Sasuke yang sudah naik darah. (Emang darah bisa dinaiki?)

"Kaga mau!" teriak Neji.

Selagi kedua seme tersebut bertengkar, kedua uke sedang adem ayem bicarain soal game RO sambil makan snack.

"Oh yah, Gaara-san, itu Neji sama Sasuke ribut napa yah?" tanya Naruto.

"Ga tau deh, gelap emang mereka berdua. Biarin aja deh." jawab Gaara.

Pertarungan kedua seme tersebut terhenti ketika melihat kekasih mereka sedang mengobrol dengan akrabnya satu sama lain.

"Naru-chan! Beraninya kamu selingkuh!!" teriak Sasuke penuh derai darah dan air mata.

"Siapa Naru-chan?" kata Naruto sweatdropped karena mendengar nama panggilan tersebut.

"Gaara!! Bisa-bisanya kau mengkhianati ku! Aku tidak sudi melihat mukamu lagi!" kata Neji yang lari keluar tenda kaya cewe dikhianatin pacarnya.

"Bye!" jawab Gaara adem ayem.

"Kenapa kamu ga kejar kekasihmu?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Biarin aja, nanti dia juga yang cari aku." jawab Gaara.

_Untung Naruto kaga kaya Gaara_, batin Sasuke.

**Tenda 2**

Pada ngapain aja yah di Kankuro, Lee, dan Chouji di tenda 2?

"Boneka! Boneka! Murah! Cuman 5 ryo! Bisa ditawar!" kata seorang penjual boneka.

Penjual boneka tersebut pun menyelinap ke tenda 2.

"Dek, mau beli boneka?" tanya sang pedagang, Sasori.

"Mau!!" jawab Kankuro kegirangan.

"Adek-adek yang di situ mau beli boneka juga?" tawar Sasori.

"Kaga." jawab Lee dan Chouji singkat.

"Beli kaga lu! Jangan sampe gua santet lu pake boneka!" ancam Sasori.

"Ampun mas! Iya deh, saya beli." kata Chouji terpaksa.

"Gitu dong." jawab Sasori dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ga ada boneka yang bisa dipakai buat alat olah raga yah?" tanya Lee.

"Mana ada!" jawab Sasori.

"Lee, Chouji, abis ini kita maen boneka yuk! Aku jadi mama-nya, Lee jadi papa-nya, Chouji jadi anak-nya." perintah Kankuro.

"Ogah!" jawab mereka berdua kompak.

"Hiks, kejam banget kalian, padahal kita setenda." kata Kankuro nangis bombay.

"Dek, saya juga ngerti perasaanmu ini." kata Sasori ikutan nangis bombay.

Chouji dan Lee udah keburuan pergi ke Sai-sensei buat minta tuker tenda.

**Tenda 3**

"Kiba, kok baumu seperti bau anjing yah?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa maksud menyakiti hati Kiba.

"Iya, kan tiap hari gua nempel terus sama Akamaru." jawab Kiba santai.

"Tapi gara-gara bau lu gua jadi ga bisa tidur nih! Sono mandi dulu!" usir Shikamaru.

"Menghina dikau! Bau ini kan ingetin gua ke Akamaru terus. Gua kan kangen dia." jawab Kiba.

"Halah, bau anjing aja." ledek Shikamaru.

"Huaattchiimm!!"

"Napa lu, Shino?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Gua sebenernya alergi sama anjing. Makanya sebenernya dari dulu ga mau sekelompok sama Kiba." jawab Shino.

"Hiks, kejamnya dirimu Shino. Kita kan temen sekelompok. Walaupun bau gua kaya gini, yang penting hati gua tuh innocent putih bersih!" kata Kiba lebay.

Kiba langsung lari ke luar layaknya wanita yang disakiti kekasih hatinya(inget Neji).

"Ke mana tuh anak?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bodo amet, paling-paling minta tuker tenda." jawab Shino yang lagi jadi bidan sementara mengurusi serangganya yang lagi bertelur.

"Baytewei, aniwei, baswei, kok bau lu kaya bau serangga?" tanya Shikamaru dengan innocent nya.

Tanpa melakukan aba-aba, Shino langsung men-death glare Shikamaru.

Shikamaru masih adem ayem aja.

Merasa di cuekin, Shino mulai bergerak.

Dan, yak, yak, yak, GOOOLL!!!!!

Kelanjutannya? Silahkan para readers berfantasi ria sendiri. *dilemparin sepatu*

**Tenda 4**

Di sini semuanya adem ayem lagi baca doujinshi SasuNaru.

"Huatchiim!!" bersin Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Wah, Naru-chan, kita kompak yah. Bersin aja barengan." kata Sasuke tersenyum seperti om-om mesum.

"Siapa sih yang lu panggil Naru-chan....?" kata Naruto sembari menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Naru-chan!! Jangan gitu dong!!" kata Sasuke.

_Skip!_

Kembali ke tenda 4.

"Temari-san, udah baca doujinshi Ero Ero belum?" tanya Ten Ten.

"Belum, emangnya bagus?" tanya balik Temari yang tertarik.

"Aku juga engga tau. Katanya sih bagus." jawab Ten Ten.

"Aku udah baca. Bagus lho." sela Hinata.

"Bagus??!! Ceritanya tentang apa aja??!" tanya Temari dan Ten Ten berbarengan.

"Begini, ceritanya tentang bla bla bla..." kata Hinata.

_Author's Note: Para readers yang suka doujin SasuNaru, meningan download atau baca Ero Ero! Bagus lho ceritanya! Ada lemonnya pula! *senyum mesum*_

"Jadi mau baca! Hinata-chan, kamu punya doujin nya ga?" tanya Ten Ten yang udah kehausan yaoi.

"Untungnya aku bawa, soalnya takut di sini bosen." kata Hinata yang mengsuguhi doujin Ero Ero.

Ten Ten dan Temari langsung berebutan doujin tersebut.

"Ten Ten! Temari! Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Tsunade yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Eh, Tsunade-sama. Ini, aku dan Ten Ten sedang berebutan doujin Ero Ero. Kata Hinata bagus." jawab Temari.

"Gua duluan yang minta ke Hinata-chan!" kata Ten Ten.

"Tapi gua yang pegang duluan!" jawab Temari.

"Biar lebih adil, meningan saya aja yang simpan." kata Tsunade sembari mengambil doujin tersebut.

"Tsunade-sama curang~!!!" teriak Ten Ten dan Temari.

Selagi mereka ber-yaoi ria, ngapain yah Sakura dan Ino di tenda 5?

**Tenda 5**

"Haduh, ngapain sih gua mesti setenda sama lu?! Mestinya gua sama Sasuke!" omel Sakura.

"Lu kira gua sudi sama lu?!" omel Ino balik.

"Maksud lu apa?!" tanya Sakura galak.

"Eits eits eits! Jangan berantem dong! Lagi bulan puasa juga." kata Kisame yang tiba-tiba muncul dari luar tenda.

"Kyaaa~!!! Hiu di daratan!!!" teriak Ino dan Sakura kompak.

"Maksud lu berdua apa?!! Gua manusia, bedon!!" omel Kisame.

"Nanti batal lho." kata Ino.

"Ga jadi marah deh." jawab Kisame yang sudah mereda kemarahannya.

"Siapa lu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku? Aku adalah biksu Tong yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke barat untuk mencari kitab suci bersama Sung Go Kong, Cu Pat Kai, dan satu lagi ga tau ah gelap." jawab Kisame.

_Perasaan deja vu deh, _batin Ino dan Sakura.

"Kok sekarang lu yang jadi ustad? Biasa kan si Hidan." tanya Sakura.

"Begini lho neng, si Hidan lagi asyik-asyik bareng Kakuzu, padahal bulan puasa." kata Kisame sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh. Dosa tuh, kan lagi puasa." kata Ino.

"Yah gitu deh, biasa, orang-orang biadab tersebut biarinin aja deh." jawab Kisame santai.

"Terus lu ngapain ke sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kan tadi gua udah bilang, gua lagi nyari kitab suci ke barat! Udah ah, bye! See ya!" kata Kisame sok Inggris.

_Rada-rada nih tuh orang eh hiu, _batin Ino dan Sakura.

Saat mereka sedang kebingungan, guru-guru ngapain yah?

**Pendopo**

"Kakashi-sensei, tolong panggil murid-murid untuk upacara." perintah Minato.

"Enak banget lu maen perintah! Panggil sendiri!" bantah Kakashi.

"Eh, lu berani lawan kepsek?!"

"Berani!!"

"Kakashi-sensei, udah ah, ga usah berantem." sela Iruka.

"Ok deh, say!" jawab Kakashi patuh.

Minato sweatdropped.

Tsunade sedang baca doujin Ero Ero sambil ber-kya kya sendiri, sedangkan di sampingnya ada Kurenai yang sedang mengintip doujin yang sedang di baca Tsunade sambil ber-kya kya ria juga.

"Hiks, Kurenai. Kenapa kau tinggalkan daku?" tangis Asuma lebay.

Jiraiya yang sedang baca majalah bokep diganggu Sai dan Yamato.

"Ehem, Jiraiya-sensei. Tolong jangan memberikan contoh buruk ke anak-anak." kata Yamato.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini kan pelajaran biologi. Siapa tahu suatu saat pasti berguna!" jawab Jiraiya santai.

"Tetapi kalau merusak anak-anak gimana?!" omel Sai.

"Kalau gitu, sebelum tegur gua baca majalah ini, tegur dulu Tsunade dan Kurenai yang lagi baca doujin yang ga kalah mesumnya sama majalah ini." kata Jiraiya.

Yamato dan Sai tentu tidak berani melawan Tsunade, maka mereka langsung mencari kesibukan mereka sendiri.

~~~^o^~~~

"Semuanya, harap kumpul!" teriak Minato.

Semua murid dan guru mulai berkumpul di lapangan.

"Baik semua, sebelum mengadakan beberapa acara, kita akan upacara dahulu." kata Minato.

_Kayanya mau ujan deh, _batin Naruto sembari melihat langit.

_Oh iya, memangnya ada apa yah rumah kosong besar di arah Timur sampai kita ga boleh masuk?_ ga batin Naruto penasaran.

Entah kenapa perasaan Naruto mulai tidak enak.

Apakan akan terjadi suatu kejadian yang buruk?

* * *

Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter 3!!! -dirajam udah lama ga update-

Hwaaa, sekali lagi Ao-chan minta maap karena udah lama ga update, soalnya banyak pr dan ulangan sih.

Hiks... :'(

Oh iya, buat yang puasa jangan bolong yah!

Terus jangan baca yaoi dulu untuk sementara, nanti batal lho. -evil grin-

Selamat menjalani ibadah puasa yah!

Semoga lancar~

Oh iya, satu lagi, buat yang ga tau pendopo, pendopo itu kaya suatu tempat yang ada atapnya, tapi ga ada pintu ato tembok.

Jadi kaya rumah gitu tanpa tembok dan pintu.

Sebenernya Ao-chan ga tau arti pendopo, cuman bentuknya begitu aja.

Buat readers yang tau apa itu pendopo, kasih tau Ao-chan yah!

Hehehe...

Btw, boleh minta rippiu ga? -dihajar, udah ga tau malu sekarang malah minta rippiu-


End file.
